The Whole Weasley Clan
by Hermione J.G.W
Summary: Ron and Hermione are about to be come parents. With a touch of scared Harry and Pickles and Mayonase.
1. Chapter 1

thank J.K. Rowling for all these characters. Not me sadly. Happy Reading!

Ron was sitting next to his wife watching her sleep in the St. Mungo's hospital bed, while holding his first child. He always knew Hermione was brilliant and the most amazing witch he had ever met (not including his own mother).Hermione had given him so much first her friendship then her hand in marriage and now his beautiful baby girl. Hermione in her sleep remembered the day she told Ron told him the good news, yet that is only half of the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione one morning got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, there was something very different with the way she looked and felt.

Ron: Hey, Love have a good night sleep?

Hermione still concentrating very hard on her reflection she answered him…

Hermione: it was fine.

Ron looked at her and smiled, than when to give her a kiss on the cheek, as he leaned in for the kiss she ran off to the bathroom suddenly filling as if she had to vomit.

Later at the ministry where Hermione worked, she was having the most unusual cravings for pickles and mayonnaise, but it was already 1:00 and she already sent Ron's pet owl Pig to her mum's and dad's just a week before. She arrived by floo powder 10 minutes later, after spending about a hour or two talking with her parents her dad excused himself to go use the restroom taking the sports page with him, Hermione knew what that meant she would finally be alone with her mother and would be able to ask her mother the question that she had so longingly wanted a answer to.

Hermione: Mum

Mrs. Granger: yes sweetie

H: mum how do you ..mmm..I mean…how do you know if you …if your... Pregnant

Hermione looked at her mother for a moment and then smiled.

Mrs. G: Hermione you're pregnant!

H: NO! Well I mean I don't know Mum can you just answer the question.

Mrs. G: As far as I know every woman who was pregnant on my side of the family had these weird cravings for pickles and mayonnaise.

Hermione froze not knowing whether to be happy about the news or to kill Ron.

Mrs. G: Let's go to the store to get you a home pregnacy test.

After immediately getting back from the drug store Hermione took the home pregnancy test she had bought, just as the timer went off she popped up to read the results and found out the news that would change her and Ron's life forever. Not that Hermione didn't want children, she did, but she did not know if she did now or if Ron did. It didn't mater now it was going to happen whether they wanted it to or not! She later went home not sure how she was going to tell Ron, She made his favorite dinner, when he finally got home from work he was in a terrible mood.

R: I can't believe it Percy is such a Pratt, my mum took the time to send him a birthday present, and what dose he do? He sends it back. I swear Hermione if that bloody dolt makes my mum cry one more time I will personally go and kick his butt. Hermione?

H: I see you're in a good mood.

R: What would you do in my situation

H: I would say forget Percy.

R: How can you say that, forget him my bloody butt

H: Ron, don't swear

R: Don't swear, bloody hell, Hermione your worse than him.

H: Oh so now you hate me to?

R: I didn't say that you know, I love you!

H: Oh sure

R: Bloody hell women and their hormones

H: Hormones? Yeah I hear they go crazy when you're pregnant!

R: What?

She ran into their room and slammed the door. How could he? She thought I'm having his baby. Then she heard Ron at the door

Ron: Mione open the door

H: GO! Away Ronald

R: We need to talk about what you said

Hermione opened the door and looked at him then said sympathetically "Ron we're going to have a baby!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ron: Hey love,

Hermione had finally awoken from her sleep and saw her husband holding his daughter, Who had red, short, curly hair with big, brown eyes.

R: what's wrong love?

H: Nothing every thing is perfect

She couldn't believe that she was looking at the same boy she met on the Hogwarts Express almost nine years ago, but he wasn't a boy any more he was a man and she watched him become that man. The same man who proposed to her in front of everyone at their graduation. Ronald Bilius Weasley, he was more than Harry Potter's best friend, he was her other half the thing that made her whole, her equal.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was 6 months pregnant and She and Ron were enjoying almost every moment of it well at least Hermione was, Ron did anything she asked and being a healer he had a very stressful job, but it was two times worse at home. On day Harry came and treated him to lunch.

Harry: So how's Hermione treating you?

Ron: How can you hate and love someone so much at the same time.

H: Ron you amaze me. So what has she been doing?

As he said this Harry looked as if he was going to bust out in laughter, Because Hermione bossing him around was familiar, confronting even, but the idea that it could be worse was hilarious!

R: Well, the other night she sent me to a muggle grocery store to buy pickles and mayonnaise … At 5:00 A.M.!

Harry laughed he couldn't hold it in any longer.

R: You laugh now, but wait till Ginny's pregnant.

Ron looked at Harry who had married his only sister, Ginny not a year after Ron and Hermione were married, After the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort in their 7th year harry felt free to finally have a relationship with Ginny.

H: Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Ginny's pregnant!

R: What? Harry that's great!

Ron had a huge smile on his face.

H: Ron why are you so happy I mean it's great news but not that great.

R: oh, it's nothing just that I'm used to Hermione bossing me around so it's not that bad, but I have a feeling Ginny's gonna be so much worse.

H: I don't believe you!

R: Oh, come on Harry she is my mum's daughter!

Harry's eyes suddenly widened Mrs. Weasley was a great woman, but when she was angry there was no hiding and that's what you wanted the most.

H: Blood hell! She's gonna kill me!

Ron smiled and though he was so lucky to have Hermione.

R: Well I've got to go and buy some muggle potato chips. Do you have any idea what Lay's are?

H: ha, ha, good luck!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Hermione were stairng at their daughter. They couldn't believe they created this little person together. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and then the healer came in.

Healer: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are you ready for visitors?

R: sure send them in

Mrs. Weasley rushed in knocking Fred to the ground.

Fred: MUM!

Mrs. Weasley: Fred what are you doing on the ground get up and come see your niece. Oh I can't believe my youngest boy gave me my first grandchild.

Though she was looking at Ron and Hermione they could tell she was talking to her other five boys in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

H: Ron, wake up ! RON! WAKE UP!

R: Hmm what? Hermione it's still dark!

H: Fine! I'll just find away to get my self to get my self to St. Mungo's so I can have this baby.

R: Okay…, WAIT, what?

Ron shot up and looked at Hermione.

R: Baby. Now? Coming.

H: YES, can you stop talking like a caveman so we can go.

He nodded at her and possibly was more nervous than she was.

-------

R: Okay Hermione we're here

H: Oh my gosh Ron if I wasn't about to have this baby I would kill you.

R: Good to know!

Ron tried to help Hermione out of the car and she snapped at him

H: Ron don't you dare touch me that's how I ended up in this position!

Ron looked at his wife with half a shocked and scared expression. They we're finally in the room when Hermione started having contractions, it was the worst pain she had ever felt, She wanted to kill Ron. After about four hours the healer came in.

Healer: All right this baby's ready to come out, are you ready?

Ron and Hermione nodded and in what felt like seconds the healer announced that it was a girl.

After all of the family left (much against Mrs. Wesley's protest to stay.) Ron and Hermione were alone together with their baby.

H: Ron, you do realize we have to name her.

R: Oh, yeah I forgot

Hermione laughed

R: so what should we name her?

H: I don't know nothing seems good enough

R: hmm, how about Kathleen

H: Kathleen Weasley I like it

R: Okay Kathleen WHAT Weasley

H: How about Molly, after your mum

R: Kathleen Molly Weasley how do you like that Kathleen?

Kathleen opened her eyes and made a noise.

R: We have approval!

THE END...For Now

A/N: this was my very first fan fiction I hoped you liked it I would love to find out what you think. so don't be afraid review! I might write one on "How It Happened" hint hint (that would be the title) So look for it.


	2. 2 U

Hello everyone I would like to say something I want to thank all my friends you know who you are especially one that had long blonde hair thanks for being the first to read and edit it ( I'm no good with punctuations) you're the best. And to u other 2 crazy one's thanks 4 putting up with me. And to the one who I've know since I was born I know we don't hang out much anymore but u will Always be one of my best friends.

Thanks for listing


	3. Lookie Lookie

A/N Hey u guy that have me on alert for: T.W.W.C. I just wanted to tell u guys I just put up a sequel to it called: **The Real Whole Weasley Clan** hope you enjoy


End file.
